


to be loved

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagi's mind wanders.





	to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> I am... So sorry for christening Seto's tag with _this_. I just had this idea in my head and I had to scribble it down, so... Take it (lol)

Everything was ready.

Scented candles: check. Mood music: check. Plush cushions, arranged artfully on his bed: check.

Lubricant: check. His favourite dildo: check.

Nagi was well aware of the fact that for most people, masturbation was a quick thing, something to get over with. It was something rushed. Desperate. Messy. But for Nagi, masturbation was an act of _ ~self love~ _ . It was his special alone time, where he could take his time exploring his own body, make himself feel the most rapturous pleasure. It was always _ (almost always, anyway) _planned, something for him to look forward to after a tough day.

Like today, for instance. It had started off with him receiving a letter from his brother, requesting he come home to assist with some event or another. He'd still been fretting over that during the interview he'd done for a popular women's magazine later on, and then the rest of the afternoon had been spent practising the choreography for IDOLiSH7's new song. Put simply, he was exhausted.

But then, none of that seemed to matter when he was lying back on his bed, naked, sinking into that pile of soft cushions.

Nagi closed his eyes, ghosting his fingers over his stomach, up his chest, until they grazed his nipples. He bit his lip as he gave them a gentle rub, then a sharp tweak. His cock was already twitching in anticipation. But, just like earlier… His mind was elsewhere. 

That letter. _ Should he go? Was it worth the risk? What if Brother didn't let him return-- _

Nagi's eyes snapped open, his hands stilling.

_ Brother. _

His cock twitched again.

That couldn't be right. The heat rising in his cheeks and pooling in his groin, that… It couldn't… _ He couldn't… _

_ "Do you truly love me _ that _ much, Nagi?" _

Nagi's breath hitched at the voice his mind supplied. This was wrong, he shouldn't, it was _ disgusting… _ Yet his hands found their way back to his nipples, giving them a rough tweak. He closed his eyes again, Seto's image forming in his mind.

_ "So cute… Do you want me, little brother?" _

"...Yes," Nagi breathed, despite himself. His nipples were sore now, but he didn't want to stop. 

_ "Let me see you, Valhart. Touch yourself. Put on a show for me." _

Nagi complied, trailing one hand back down his stomach, shaking as he took himself in hand. He gave himself a couple of quick strokes before hastily grabbing the lube, drizzling some onto his fingers before relaxing back into the cushions and touching himself again. He'd barely done anything yet, but he was already so hard he could cry. 

_"Good boy. You do_ _have such a pretty cock… Look at you. You wish that was my hand, don't you?" _

Nagi gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress a moan. If he thought hard enough, he could imagine his brother sitting beside him on the bed, his long fingers curled around his cock as he stroked him. In his imagination, Seto was naked, his pale skin illuminated by candlelight, his own cock (it wasn't as if Nagi had never seen it before, _ thought of it before) _hard and flushed against his stomach. Nagi knew for a fact that it wasn't small.

_ "Oh…? Is that it? You want me to fuck you? Split you open, make you cry with how good you feel?" _

A high-pitched moan slipped past Nagi's lips as he fumbled for the lube again.

He hurriedly prepared himself, stretching himself open with his eyes squeezed shut, imagining his brother in front of him, watching him with a vaguely amused smirk. Nagi cried out, losing himself in the fantasy.

"Brother, please… I need it…"

_ "What do you need?" _

"You," Nagi cried. "Please, I want you inside me, I want to make you feel good…"

_ "Say you love me." _

Nagi removed his fingers, hesitating for a moment before grabbing the dildo and lining it up. 

"...I love you."

He pushed the dildo in, hissing at the way it stretched him. He clearly hadn't prepped enough, but that hardly mattered when he was imagining his brother between his legs, rocking into him.

_ "Oh, Brother… You're so tight… So good… That's because nobody else can have you like this, isn't it? Your body is mine, and mine alone." _

"Yes… _ Shit," _Nagi replied to the voice in his head, setting a relentless pace as he fucked himself with the toy. Usually he'd be slower, more deliberate... But that didn't match the image in his head.

But maybe Seto _would _ take his time. Drag it out for so long it felt like torture, all the while refusing to touch Nagi or allow him to come. The thought had precome dribbling excessively from Nagi's cock, his strokes and his thrusts of the dildo becoming more erratic as he neared his peak. 

_ "My little Nagi really is so cute. Maybe one day, I should fuck your pretty mouth… That would teach you to talk back to me, wouldn't it?" _

Nagi whined, that all too familiar white hot coil in his belly threatening to unfurl. He would never admit it under any other circumstance, but he wanted it. He wanted his brother to use him, fuck him, take his pleasure from him… He wanted his brother to love him.

_ "Come for me, Nagi." _

Nagi let out a silent scream as he did, coating his stomach and hand with his seed. He lay there in silence for a while, until he finally opened his eyes, the spell broken. Dazed and pleasantly buzzed, he was alone. Guilt started to settle heavy in his stomach. 

_ God forgive me, _he thought.

_ …Maybe I _ should _ go back to Northmare. _


End file.
